Eyes of Brown Or Is It Green?
by Didi
Summary: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being a wolf. Concluded
1. The Scent

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being a wolf.  
  
Acknowledgement: The wonderful people that created "Wolf Lake." You guys just gave me a wonderful reason to stay home and curl up with blanket and the remote.   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17. This rating may change in the future if I feel that this needs a little more something, so you are forewarned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life in Wolf Lake should be simple, uncomplicated for a young girl that comes from a good family, has an obviously loving father, and getting good grade in school. Well, it would be if you're DNA didn't have traces of wolf in it. That would be the part to complicate your life.   
  
Sophia didn't particularly want to go to school today. Life was becoming like one long soap opera that you just can't turn off. All she wanted was a normal life where she could feel at least semi normal for a change. But being the hybrid of human and wolf really screwed that up bad. She simply didn't feel like she belonged anywhere.  
  
With a sigh, she swung her backpack over her shoulder and pulled the front door shut behind her. She didn't exactly fit in with her human friends, couldn't possibility speak to them about her fears of not surviving the initial stage. Couldn't talk to her wolf friends cause...well, she didn't have any. The wolf teens stick to themselves. They have a very clear black and white distinction of society. Either you're like them, or your prey.   
  
She sighed again. "So much for information being power to dispel fear. How do you get information if no one will talk to you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" John Kanin smiled as he moved into Sophia's peripheral vision. "Do people around here always talk to themselves as you do?"   
  
He was a kind man, Sophia was good at judging people and she knew that Detective Kanin was a good man. "Only the crazy ones that run around at night naked as a jay bird and howling at the moon." She answered rather pertly, not all together lying either.   
  
He laughs, he's got a beautiful smile that makes her want to return it. "Well, that's kind of you to warn me. I'll have to remember to watch out for that next time that I decide to take an unexpected trip through the woods."  
  
"You better believe it." She felt bad for him. The man was here on a mission. He was looking for the love of his life, Ruby Cates. The very fact that Ruby was a Cates should be enough warning for the man to leave well enough alone before he gets himself killed. But Sophia could see, death is better than knowing that he gave up on her. "What are you doing up and about this early in the morning? I thought all cops sleep late and work all night?"  
  
"That would be your father's routine, right?" He asked, still with the same easy smile that she needed to return.   
  
"Something like that."   
  
"Must be hard," he observed. "Having a dad that obviously loves you but can't be with you the hours of the day that you are free and awake to the rest of the world."  
  
She had a feeling that Kanin knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Of course, makes it easier to be a teenager." He nodded his head wisely.   
  
She grinned. "Why is that?"  
  
"Daddy isn't home to catch you if you break curfew. I know my dad never caught me until he came home one night unexpectedly and found me there with one too many people not of my sex." She gapped at him, not quite sure if he was joking until she saw the twinkle in his eyes.   
  
They shared a good laugh as they neared the high school. "I better get to class. Thanks for the talk." She reached over and squeezed his hand, glad to have a friendly ear that didn't judge. "And thanks for not telling my dad about the other night."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I haven't grown so old that I don't remember what it was like to rebel." He smiled and returned the squeeze. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watch her walk into the schoolyard, her eyes the color of melted chocolate, twinkling with laughter and life. He could have sat there and watched those eyes all day; they were so fascinatingly alive. There was something so simply innocent just at a glance but there was something different about her that had him wanting to peal away the layers that hid the real Sophia Donner underneath.   
  
"Hey Luke," Sean clapped him hard enough on the shoulder to send a weaker man sprawling on the floor, but Lucas Cates doesn't even flinch. "What's so fascinating?"  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head to clear the cobwebs there and picked up the backpack by his feet. "We doing the rounds tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I score me some sweet thing to accompany me." Sean's grin widens as he spots Sophia across the courtyard. "And looks like we have a winner."  
  
"Back off man," Luke warns. "You get caught with that one, her dad will have your ass in jail faster than you can get off."   
  
"Yeah, but the risk is definitely worth the prize." His gaze turn predatory, a hint of light appears.   
  
Luke elbows him hard. "Knock it off, we're going to get caught."   
  
Sean blinked quickly, shaking off the urge to change and run with the wind. "Think she'd come if we asked?"  
  
"I'm not asking her for anything," he replied stiffly not willing to admit to wanting to ask.   
  
"Come on, Luke. She likes you, thinks you're an okay guy. If you asked for me, maybe she'd..." He grinned, allowing his intent to show in his eyes again.  
  
"I'm going to pry those eyes out of your sockets if you don't watch yourself, Sean." Luke snapped with more growl than hiss, as a normal human would have.   
  
"Help me out then," Sean asked pleadingly. "I'll even share."  
  
Luke shook his head in exasperation. He knew that he was definitely going to regret doing this. Sophia Donner has been the only girl on campus that he hasn't been able to dismiss without much thought. Her presence in his life was inevitable given who her father was. But it was the disturbance she creates in his life that bothered him the most. He was not arrogant enough to think that girls all had a thing for him. But little things in his life made it all too possible for him to know that many wouldn't mind getting to know him better. And while he knew that Sophia was at least attracted, just as he is to her, she was the only one that never openly made it obvious that she wouldn't mind if he made a move. In fact, he had a feeling that if he did, she would run. Not that she'd get very far without help.  
  
As they approach her, Luke took a deep breath, hoping to catch a whiff of the soft jasmine perfume she preferred to the common CK One or Coolwater that all the girls were crazed about. While he did catch the soft scent of her, he also caught something else.   
  
"Sophia," Sean's smile was predatory enough to have Sophia exert a scent of weariness. She seem to shrink back away from Sean's presence. "What's up?"  
  
Her brown eyes seem to hold a hint of caution even knowing that Sean won't try anything in front of the school. "Hello."  
  
Luke's dark eyes turn darker with dangerous glint to them. "Who was with you before?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She turned those intense eyes at him and he could feel himself losing his cool.   
  
"Who were you with just now?" He didn't quite understand this sudden need to know. But he knew that the smell on her now was not female, it was purely male. He pulled her away from the others. "Who touched you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sophia pulled her hand away, not liking the intensity she sees in his eyes, which were beginning to glow yellow. "Luke, what are you doing?" She felt the insane urge to put her hand over his eyes. "Your eyes!"  
  
He made a valiant leap for control. A few deep breaths had to pass before he felt himself get under control again. "I smell someone on you. And it's not your dad. Who is it?"  
  
Luke hated the sudden weary look in her eyes as she continued to look at him. "It's none of your business who I associate with."  
  
"I know that," he snapped almost too quickly. "We protect our own."  
  
She sighed so tiredly that he was tempted to ask if she was all right. "But I'm not one of you." She pointed out logically before turning from him.  
  
He wanted to call out to her, to make her explain that statement but knew that it would be a bad move on his part. If there was anything he's learned from his sister, Ruby, women do not like being pushed or controlled. Freedom and choice was as important to them as anyone else in the world. And as wolves, we should know better than anyone else.   
  
"What happened?" Sean asked as he came up.  
  
"Nothing," he frowned, not willing to admit that Sophia turning from him like that had hurt a lot more than he was letting on. If nothing else, he respected her for her strength. "Let's get to class before our teachers decided to send the narks."  



	2. The Other

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - The Other  
  
I sometimes feel that I'm being too paranoid. Not like aliens are out there and waiting to invade earth or anything to that extent, just that I always feel like I'm being watched. And being in this town, that's not far from the truth.   
  
Dad says that they're watching me, testing me.... And though I hate to admit it, he's right. They are watching me, testing me in ways that I'm probably never going to understand. They are "The Other." More then human, less than humane. Sometimes, just seeing them I feel my skin crawl, not with disgust or repulsion, with fear.   
  
And here I am, waiting to see if I'm like them, or not part of them. The wait more than anything is going to...  
  
I could feel the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Someone was watching me.... no, more like drilling holes in the back of my head. I don't even have to turn around to know whom.   
  
"Sophia!"  
  
I seriously hope I didn't literally jump. "Dave, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry," David Anderson was in my class, not like others. He was one hundred percent human, and knows it. "I didn't mean to startle you. You look like you were a million miles away there for a moment."  
  
"More like thirty feet," I muttered just under my breath. "What's up? You need something?"  
  
"Actually yeah," he grinned, that sweet boyish grin that only one that hasn't seen darkness could give. Purely human. "First of all, I fell asleep in world history again. Can I borrow your notes?"  
  
I roll my eyes. "You always fall asleep in here."  
  
He shrugs his blade thin shoulders. He lacked the muscles that came with running in the night. "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy that needs his sleep."  
  
"You'd get a lot more sleep if you weren't up half the night playing video games," I replied as I dug thought my backpack for the purple notebook that contained my history notes. "Normal people are actually in bed by ten or eleven."  
  
"Yeah but I'm practicing for college."  
  
"At the rate you're going, you'll never make it to college." I handed him the notebook. Dave was a nice guy, always kind to me, unlike one or two people I can name. "Okay, you said first of all. What's the next thing?"  
  
"Homecoming."  
  
He just be not making all the connections cause I certainly wasn't. "What about it?"  
  
"Got a date for the dance?" He asked with his sweet puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" I wasn't quite sure if I was hearing correctly.   
  
"Date, dance, you and me?" He asked again, giving me his what I can only guess as excited, hopeful smile. "Come on..."  
  
"Homecoming, huh?" I really thought about it. It would be nice to go out for a bit at nigh without my overly protective father warning me about every little thing. Dave was nice, and he was human. Dad would approve.... What the hell am I saying?!?  
  
"Yeah, I'll behave. Really I would."   
  
I had to laugh. He was giving me such an innocent look that I could only guess what he thought I was thinking. "I'm sure that's going to go well with your bad boy rep."  
  
"Me? Bad boy? Hey, it's not like I'm Luck Cates." Dave rolled his eyes and glanced over at Luke's crowd over my shoulder. I didn't turn. "Come on, Sophia. Say you'll be my date. I'll even bring you flowers."  
  
"From my own garden, I'll bet."   
  
He laughed and I knew that we were drawing too much attention now. All the hair on the back of my neck was standing up. "No one is quite like you, Sophia. I just want you to know that."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was meant as such." He smiled and took my hand and pressed it to his heart. "Come with?"  
  
I couldn't say no, I just couldn't. "Okay."  
  
"Great," he grinned and glanced over at the schoolyard. "I'll pick thee up at seven on Friday, my lady. Until then... adieu." And he kissed my hand.  
  
I laughed as he watched him walk away. Then turned toward home. Unfortunately, I saw Luke first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was talking to someone, someone I didn't know. He must be complete human. They laugh together like old friends as she hands him something, a notebook. I almost sigh with relief. I wish I could get close enough to hear their conversation, to hear her voice. Or at least to smell her scent, and maybe his. I still can't get the scent out of my head. It was not hers, it was a guy's... someone that was purely male. If I find that he's touched her, in more than that light since, I'd...  
  
"Yo, Luke. What are you doing?" Brittany hissed suddenly, snapping me out of my murderous thoughts. "You trying to get us all in trouble or what?"  
  
I blinked, realizing that I was on the verge of a change. "Damn it," I wanted to hit something. Unlike some people, I have always had good control over my shifts, a small gift from my late mother. I hardly ever lost control of myself as I seem to do whenever "she" is around.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Brit asked as she touched her hand to my arm.   
  
"Nothing." I sighed and sat down on the low flowerbed wall. "Who's playing on the team this year?"   
  
Sean grinned. "Richard and Frank is on for defense and Chris is runner."  
  
"Someone talk to Chris, make sure he doesn't go on four legs for the game." I warned. Some of the jocks tend to lose themselves in the game when they are not careful. The school was my territory, my domain. "And tell Richard and Frank not to break anymore bones the way they did on the last game."  
  
"They were just excited," Brit commented as she ran her hand through my hair. I pulled away, it was an annoying habit she's picked up.   
  
"Tell them to get unexcited or they're off the team."   
  
"I'll tell them." George offered. "But I don't know if... Well, well...."  
  
I swear to god I thought I was literally seeing red. He kissed her hand, like they were some kind of romantic lovers from one of those medieval movies we use to watch in history class.  
  
"Looks like the little princess just found her prince." Brittany sneered. "Not a very well fit one at that."  
  
"What the hell..." Sean frowned but did nothing, which was good. If anyone was going to rip that guy to shreds, it was definitely going to be me. "Well, I guess I'm out of the running."  
  
"Maybe not," Brit said, trying to comb her hand through my hair again as I pulled away. "We can pay Prince Charming a little visit, maybe we can change his mind about going after Little Miss Muffet."   
  
"Don't," I snapped with more force than necessary. "No one goes near him, you understand?"  
  
"Yeah," Sean frowned, obviously concerned with my behavior. Well tough, I don't have to explain myself to anyone. "Here comes Sophia."  
  
I turned just in time to get pinned by those eyes of hers, dark chocolate with the brightness of the stars. She walked with the kind of cautious stride that a prey would when sensing a pack of hungry wolves. I hated that I scare her like that sometimes. I know that she doesn't always fear me, even understood me in some ways, but she was afraid sometimes. Of me, of what I am.  
  
"Hello Sophia," Brittany greeted her with her usual slight smug grin. "Who's your new boy toy?"  
  
All the anger jumped into her eyes in a blink of an eye. It really was wonderful to see her all spit and fire, gave her the kind of vitality I would usually only see in the eyes of my kind. Not that I'm saying that she isn't my kind, cause her father was certainly one, but just that... I'm confusing myself now.   
  
"Brittany, I'm only to say this once so listen closely." Sophia leaned in just a little, keep her binder between them like a shield, or a restraint. "Stay away from him."  
  
I thought perhaps for a moment there, I was going to have to pull Brittany back. No matter what, I wasn't going to let her hurt Sophia. But she got herself under control with great visible effort. "What's the matter? Afraid that I'm going to hurt him?"  
  
Sophia smiled; it was a rather interesting twist of her lips, as if she thought Brittany didn't have two watts of brainpower to rub together. "No, afraid I'm going to hurt you."  
  
Brittany looked as if she's just been slapped. I almost wanted to laugh, catfights really are more fun than guys slugging at one another. But Brit was never one to take a threat lying down. "Really? And what are you going to do? Bore me to death?"  
  
It didn't even faze Sophia. "I'll tell Mr. Cates about Jeffrey."  
  
Now this was new. I could see all the color draining from Brittany's pretty face. It scared her, scared her bad. Sophia definitely hit a nerve on that one. Now who was Jeffrey? Unfortunately for me, and everyone else wondering the same thing, Sophia decided to end the conversation and simply walked away. But not believe I caught her scent, tinged with "his."  
  
"Sophia." I called out, hoping that she stopped. She did. "What did your friend?"  
  
For a moment, I thought something wary in her eyes and decided that she wasn't going to answer me. But then... "A date."   
  
I wish she hadn't answer me.  
  



	3. The Game

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?   
By Didi   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.   
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.   
  
Acknowledgement: To all those that have been so patient with me. Sorry for the delay guys, life for in the way. I promise to be more prompt next time. Enjoy the story and please do tell me what you think of it.   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17. This rating may change in the future if I feel that this needs a little more something, so you are forewarned.   
  
Note: Obviously my story was started before the third episode aired so it has broadly departed from the show.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 3 - The Game   
  
I should have known there would be trouble the minute I spotted them. I was getting good at that, the little details that set them apart from the normal humans. The running back was one, the way his graceful body seem to stretch just over his long padded legs, as if he would go on all fours with a blink of an eye, was a dead give away for anyone that knew what they were looking for. Lord, what a mess that would be if he did!   
  
And two of the linebackers. The berth of their shoulders were nothing compared to the forcefulness of their stride as they ate up the field in a charge. If they weren't wolves in human clothes, I'd eat my....shoes.   
  
A part of me felt real bad for the opposing team, those poor fools didn't know who they were playing against, or what kind of major.... Oh shit!   
  
I hadn't realized that I was on my feet until Dave pointed over the heads of the people in front of us on the bleachers. "Did you see that?" Dave yelled over the roaring crowd, his brown eyes wide with shock. He obviously saw what I had seen too. "If that guy's leg aren't broken to a million pieces, I'd say it's a miracle."   
  
One player on the visiting team had been rushing down the field, football in hand and look looked to likely be the play of the game. Well... it was definitely going to be the play of the game, just not the way he might have wanted to turn out. The two linebackers, with their animalistic sense, tackled the man with enough force to give the guy whiplash. The worse of it was that they had both gone of the hamstring on the leg, a very standard hunting technique when wolves went after humans.   
  
Pressing a hand over my mouth, I fought down the urge to run down the steps leading to the field and yell at the two big goons that very likely may have ended a guy's football career for life. "I can't believe that he let them do that."   
  
"Who?" Dave asked, his eyes suddenly on me again.   
  
I can't believe I said it out loud. What the hell was I think? "huh... the Coach. I can't believe the coach let such violent players on the field."   
  
Dave waved it away with a bat of his hand. "I doubt the coach knew that something like that was going to happen. I mean, who could predict such strange things. Besides, you can't think that the guys did it on purpose."   
  
Oh can't I? I know what can be said and done in a heated moment and I know just how powerful 'they' are. The possibility of the two 'others' taking about an opposing player with more than necessary force crossed my mind the way a thousand watt light bulb would light up a starless sky. The guy won't be catching a football for some time to come now. If his leg ever heals probably, he would never play again, I'm sure. Who would want to risk it?   
  
It sickens me to think that.... God, would I end up like them? If I were to 'turn,' would I become these animals whose moral codes are but a flicker of...   
  
"Hey, you okay?" Dave asked, his brows coming down in concern. "I'm sure the guy is going to be okay, you know." He gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder, not exactly sure what to do in a situation such as this.   
  
I hadn't realized that my eyes were wet with sorrow for the poor teen whose life just got trampled on by two big-bad wolves. And that my heart reflected my fears of... becoming one of them. God, why couldn't my life be simple, easy, the way a normal teenage girl's should be.   
  
"I don't think I'm going to be good company for the rest of the game."   
  
Dave nodded, his eyes full of understanding and concern. He was such a nice guy in that fashion. "You want to go for a walk for a while?" he suggested, his puppy dog eyes watching me with tenderness that I couldn't resist. "Then maybe if you're feeling up to it, we'll go to the dance."   
  
I wanted to laugh and throw my arms around him in thanks. I don't think anyone else would have been so understanding. He is human, pure and simple. Thank goodness for that. "Yeah, I think I would like that."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"OH MAN!" Sean surged to his feet and I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from Sophia and her date. Watching the two of them laugh and talk was putting a real damper on my favorite school event of the year. I wanted to rip the guy's arm off every time he touched her, innocent or otherwise.   
  
I sighed as I stood to look over the crowd of standing people to see what I had missed while being a complete fool over.... Oh shit!   
  
Somehow, I was surprised that I was surprised. I should have known something like this would happen, especially at this game. Homecoming was the perhaps the biggest school spirit event of the year, the guys usually put out their all when they're in that kind of euphoric mood. I should have listened to my gut instinct and benched them.   
  
Well shit! Now it looks like it's too late for that. There was going to hell to play, especially from my dad, he's going to want to know why I hadn't taken precautions over this. And he would be right to question me in that respect. The school was mine to handle, I should have seen to it.   
  
Well since you can't turn back the clock, you might as well try to minimize the damage.   
  
"Jesse," he grabbed the thin guy by the shoulder, bring down some major force behind the grip to get my point across. "Get down there and tell the guys that they're out of the game." I waited until Jesse turned to protest his enjoyment of the entertainment so far before leaning in low and growling, "NOW!"   
  
By the way the Jesse literally hopped over bleachers to get down to the field, I think I've made my displeasure pretty well known.   
  
"Was that really necessary?" Brittany purred, her hand dipping into the bag of popcorn she's pretty much been toying with up until now. I could see that the football game was hardly her thing. Had she been human, I was sure that Brittany would be the captain of the cheerleading squad by now. But her wolf senses and agility would have given her away in no time. "They're just having a little fun."   
  
"Fun is one thing, breaking someone's leg in three is another." I watched the medics help the unconscious guy onto a stretcher. A part of me hoped that he stayed unconscious through the whole thing, it was going to hurt like hell and fire when they try to set those bones back in place.   
  
"When did you get all protective on..."   
  
"Are you questioning me?" I asked, turning to face her. I can well imagine how set my face was by the startled look in Brittany's eyes. There were those that described her as a blonde bimbo, Sophia being one of them, but she was not stupid. Crossing me was the last thing she wanted to do.   
  
"No," her blonde curls shook wildly as she backed away both physically and mentally. "Not at all."   
  
"Good," I turned back to the crowd, trying gage their reactions when someone wearing a soft blue sweater caught my eye once again.   
  
"Hey," Sean frowned as he too spotted what I had been watching. "Sophia's leaving."   
  
"With her guy," George added, his eyes following the pair as they made their way carefully down the stairwell of the bleachers and around the corner, out of our view. "Game ain't over yet. Where are they going?"   
  
I wanted to know the same thing. Where the hell was this guy taking her in the middle of the biggest game at Wolf Lake High? And what the hell were they up to? Well, since I was never one to deny my curiosity, there was only one way to find out. "Let's find out." 


	4. The Wolves

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
Acknowledgement: The wonderful people that created "Wolf Lake." You guys just gave me a wonderful reason to stay home and curl up with blanket and the remote.   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17. This rating may change in the future if I feel that this needs a little more something, so you are forewarned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"You all right, Sophia?" Dave asked after about ten minutes of me staring off into the woods. He's been so patiently kind that I hated myself for ignoring him like that.  
  
"Yeah," smiling for his benefit. "I guess I just...I just..." I honestly couldn't think of one logical, rational excuse for my wanting to leave the game and come to the woods. Other than not wanting to see 'them.'  
  
"Hey, I understand." He grinned. His eyes held that wonderfully sweet, innocent, normal look in them. "I use to go on top of my roof just to get away from all the kids around my house. Gave me mom a real scare once when she saw me up there."   
  
I had to laugh; it was easy to imagine what a parent's reaction was to their child putting themselves to what the parent perceived as danger. After all, my dad gets that look every time he sees me anywhere near 'them.' "So what did she do? Nail the windows shut?"  
  
Dave's eyes twinkled. "No she just put in mental bars so I can't get out the second story window anymore."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Yeah, but now I climb the tree outside her window to freak her out."  
  
I looked him shocked for a moment then burst out laughing. We shard a moment of complete freedom, like two teenagers on a date. I was nice, I've never had that before, usually there are too many eyes watching me, testing me, just waiting for me to show my colors. I never realized that there was so much stress and pressure there.   
  
"Your so pretty when you laugh."   
  
I turned my head to look at him. His soft eyes, it was always those eyes that made me want to look at him. He had such gentle eyes, kind and understanding. "Thank you."  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything to make you so beautiful." The setting sun created a burst of orange around his head, like an angel.   
  
"I meant thank you for making me feel beautiful." I was tempted, really tempted to just lean over and kiss him.   
  
"You should always feel that cause you are so beautiful." His fingers brushed back a lock of my hair that had fallen over onto my cheek. All I had to do was lean in and he would know what to do. All I had to do was lean in and...  
  
"You cold?" he asked suddenly, shaking me from my thoughts on those perfectly even lips.  
  
"A little, looks like winter is settling in."   
  
He grinned and shrugged out of his jacket. "I don't think I've ever done this before."  
  
"Do what?" I asked as he helped me into the warm of his letterman jacket. I had somehow forgotten that Dave was on the cross-country track team. The one team in the entire school that none of the others could be a part of.   
  
"Offer my jacket to a pretty girl," he helped me button the front and rubbed my cold hands between his bigger ones. "Usually I'm too nervous about making a jackass out of myself to do something like that."  
  
"You seem to be doing fine to me."  
  
He laughed. "There's just something about you Sophia. You're so incredibly easy to be with."  
  
I shrugged to keep the grin off my face. "If that line is followed by 'You're just like that sister I never had,' you're so going to get whacked in the head."  
  
Dave laughed and leaned into hug me. "Trust me, I would never mistaken you for my sister." Then he turned and for a brief moment, rested his lips against mine.   
  
It was soft, warm, and too short for me to know if there was anything there. Yet in the one moment, I also realized something horrible. I didn't feel the kind of heart in throat excitement I get when Luke Cates was just simply around. Damn you Luke Cates, what are you doing to me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luke, what are we doing here?" Brittany hissed irritably as she crouched close, her hand resting against my rear end, whether for balance or simply to cop a feel was anyone's guess.   
  
My eyes were too busy scanning the trees to look at her. "Protecting our own."  
  
"Luke," Sean's voice carried to me from several feet behind. "Ten o'clock."  
  
I looked toward my north and just a little to the left. Sure enough, there was Sophia and her friend. She was leaning against the truck of a tree, her hair slightly caught by the rough bark. He had one hand against the tree, just above her head and was leaning in too close.   
  
"Well... Look at Romeo and Juliet." Brittany purred with a smirk that made the hairs on the back of my head stand up on ends. I sometimes wonder if Brit realized that such remarks gets under my skin, or maybe she does know and that's why she does it.   
  
There are moments that I think Sophia is right. We play too games, and not just with humans.   
  
"If they're going to make out, I'm so out of here." Sean remarked in disgust as he crept up a little closer.   
  
I had to agree with him; I'd leave all right, but it would be after I rip off the guy's lips and use them to wash my car with. Damn it, I can't believe what I'm feeling. I've never been one to be...be.... Oh man, I'm jealous. And not just of anyone, of someone I know cannot possibly have her.... Unless.....  
  
No, I refuse to believe that Sophia is not one of us. She may be part human and a little late for the change but she'll turn. I know she will. She has to.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet," Brittany cooed, the laugher in her voice so evident that I honestly wanted to do something about that annoying habit she has of baiting people, including me.   
  
Turning, I watch with much irritation as Sophia got into 'his' jacket. She would be carrying his scent now, a scent I'm never going to be able to be around anymore without wanting to commit murder. I don't even wear a jacket these days, not since I went wolf. Our bodies produce so much natural heat that jackets seem like a useless accessory that I no longer bother with. The adult do it to keep up pretense but us teens just don't really care. Besides, the normals would just think we were eccentric and rebellious.   
  
"Hey, you going hunting or something?" Sean asked me suddenly.  
  
Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I forced myself to relax again. The threshold of the change was always there, reaching for me. But I will not allow my emotions to get the better of me. I will not...   
  
I opened my eyes just in time to see him kiss her and wished that I had kept them closed. Everything went from multi-color to red in a split moment.   
  
"Luke, what are you..."   
  
"Now this is my idea of fun!"   
  
I was vaguely aware of Sean and Brittany commenting as I pass the threshold of the change. There was a small prickle of awareness as I felt the change roll over my friends as they too joined me on all fours.   
  
The world suddenly became crystal clear, a hundred times more than it had been only moments before. The scent of the forest, the sound of the crickets burrowed in the ground, the smell of 'her' assaulted my hyper senses all at once, and I relished in it.   
  
They say that the wolf's natural tendency is peace, to avoid humans and to stay alive. So it always amazes me that emotions was what always seem to push us into the other side.   
  
With the wind guiding my nose, I came close, so close I could almost pick out the details of her jeans. The growl was deep in my throat, threatening to alert them of my presence but I push back on my anger. I will not allow Sophia to see the effect she had on me. It was not safe. If she isn't one of us.... No, I won't think like that.  
  
"Whoa..." I watched as her friend stumbled over himself.  
  
Sophia turned her head toward me, those dark Italian eyes behind glass stared into mine. I could most taste the thoughts that that was no doubt fluttering in her mind. She wasn't sure who the wolf was, but I believe a part of her knew it was me.   
  
"Relax, Dave." Sophia said in that calm gentle voice of hers.   
  
"Relax?" the guy's voice had risen a good octave. "There's like a freakin' wolf...oh my god."  
  
I could smell Brittany and Sean coming up behind me now. Neither of them will make a strike unless I do first. They knew that rules of engagement. Plus even combined, they were no match against me.  
  
"Don't make any sudden moves and they won't attack," Sophia said quietly, not showing or smelling of any fear. She knew it was I. "Wolves don't hunt for no reason. They have their own code of honor."  
  
She was warning me, I could sense it.   
  
"Sophia...." He looked ready to high tail it out of here. Good, go. You don't belong here, especially not with her. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't the first time you've done this before?"  
  
"It's not," her eyes were still on mine. I could be patient and sit there all day. "Haven't you been in the woods alone before?"  
  
"No, not really," the fear was almost overwhelming now. He was damn scared.   
  
Sophia looked rather angry now. I knew it was rather little of me to be scaring her date like this but damn it....   
  
"Dave, just back away slowly and get to the car."  
  
"Sophia, I'm not leaving here without you." Damn, he was doing the noble.  
  
"I'll be right behind you. We just need to move slowly and quietly away."  
  
"Sophia...."  
  
"Dave," she turned toward him now. There was a warmth in her that she was emanating toward him that made me want to go for his throat. "Trust me. I'll be right behind you. Just turn around and get back to the car. Wait for me there."  
  
He looked terrified but nodded his head slowly, as if he was afraid that we'd attack if he moved too quickly. "You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay," the breath he took didn't help to dispel any of the fear I could taste on my tongue. It took him another two minutes to work up enough guts to move away. Ten minutes later, when Sophia was sure he could no longer hear a word, she turned back toward us.   
  
"That was pretty damn stupid!" Her eyes were like hot coals in her eyes. I might be able to see the details of her face, but the flush of red was there for me to see that she was angry. "What were you guys thinking? In broad daylight?" Shaking her head in disgust. "I hope you have fun now, cause I sure the hell hope you all fall into a hole somewhere."  
  
Then she stalked away from us, not once looking back. I was tempted to follow but no doubt that would be a unwise idea. Damn it, how she's angry with me. What the hell am I going to do now?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My deepest, most humble apology. I know that it's been a long while since I've written and I'm so sorry about that. Life just got in the way and.... Okay, no excuses. I'll be better, I promise. And I hope you are all enjoying this newest installment. 


	5. The Realization

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it takes be so long to update the story but it doesn't really want to be written. Don't get me wrong, I totally love writing it. But the story is taking control and sometimes it just decides that I'm not allow to touch it for a while until I come up with something better. (shrug) Oh well... Enjoy!  
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Had I been stupid, I may have just simply made out with Dave in the car just to spite everyone that wore fur. After all, they have to watch me until they are sure that I'm not going to go hairy. Sure I know their secret even though I'm not quite one of them, but I'm also Matthew Donner little girl. Apparently my dad was one bad ass in his younger days. What a scary thought!  
  
"That was just way too X-Files for me." Dave said as he put the Rav4 into reverse and pulled away from the edge of the wood with enough speed and force to roll up dirt. "You know, I didn't even know there were wild wolves in the forest."  
  
"There isn't," I answered almost absentmindedly, my mind on more important things like how to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand. They cannot possibly think that they can keep me away from the normal people around here. After all, I just may be one of them.  
  
"You mean those were tamed?" Dave asked, keeping one eye on the road and one on the rear view mirror behind him.   
  
Tamed was hardly a word I'd use to describe Luke Cates. He was anything but domesticated in any sense of the world. The guy was possibly medieval, just look at the stunt he pulled tonight. Of all the....  
  
It took a moment for me to pull my mind out of the clouds. I could have bitten off my tongue for that little slip. "I meant that wolves generally don't stay around one area too long. Their pack moves when they are threatened, and stay where they are safe."  
  
"You know a lot about wolves, don't you?" Dave asked, his face turned forward me for a brief moment in curiosity.   
  
I forced a smile on my face and hoped that my eyes didn't betray me. "I did a report on them when I was in sixth grade. Living in a town called Wolf Lake does get one's mind wondering about its origin."  
  
Dave seemed to accept all that without a second thought. He nodded his head. "Hum... I heard that the gray wolf was an endangered species."  
  
"They are," I wanted to stop the car and get out, walk away from everything and just get my bearings once again. Damn it Lucas Cates, what the hell is going on with you?  
  
"Sophia!"  
  
I turned my head toward him quickly, feeling just a stab of guilt at having thought of that infuriating.... Damn it, I'm doing it again! "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"They gave you a scare too, huh?" Dave asked, reaching over to pat my hand on my knees gently.   
  
Glad for an excuse, I nodded my head and sighed. "I guess they did."  
  
Dave nodded and made the turn with one hand. "I'd understand if you don't want to go to the homecoming dance anymore. We can just get some food and go home if that's what you want."  
  
Now I really feel guilty. Here I was, lying to his face about everything and all he cared about was making me comfortable. Why couldn't I find a guy that....revise that, why couldn't Luke Cates be this thoughtful? Oh, of course, he's "the other."  
  
"Sophia?"  
  
"No, I still want to go, it'll help me unwound and clear my head to let loss some energy." I reached over and held his face still, turned toward the road, and killed that smooth soft cheek. "And thank you for offering to give up possibly the biggest dance of the season."  
  
"Whatever my lady desires, I shall endeavor to deliver."  
  
I had to laugh at that. "And they say chivalry is dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dance was at full swing by the time I got there. Everyone was there to celebrate the victory as if there was any doubt that we would win, even with me pulling three of the best players on the team off after half time. Everyone was happy, excited and there to have a good time; everyone except for me. I was simply there to kick some major ass.  
  
"Let's dance," Brittany murmured against my ear, taking a quite playful nip that could usually turn me on. But at the moment, the last thing I wanted to do was think about sex. The last thing I want to be doing was think about anything, cause inevitably my thoughts will turn to her.   
  
It would nice just to pick a fight with someone, let out some of this frustration that was whirling in my stomach, making me sick of everything. But pushing a 'normal' to fight was me was like asking a baby to watch a vicious attack dog. And while I have my faults, even I wasn't going to do something that ethnical; though I'm sure Sophia would think I wasn't above that.   
  
Damn it, even when I'm trying not to think of her I think of her. What the hell was wrong with me? I should just relax; allow the swaying body of the voluptuous blonde before me coax me out of this dark mood that I seem to sink into every so often. And Brittany certainly was bringing it on tonight, doing a number that could probably awaken a dead man.   
  
I spotted Richard and for a moment, was tempted to go after him and take him apart for his little stunt during the game. Breaking the guy's leg was possibly the stupidest moves I've seen, even for the dumb jock. But if I were to confront him now, there would no doubt be a fight like none most have seen. And while it I would relish in it, my dad would have my head for it. Even getting the tension out wasn't worth my father's wrath.   
  
"Well looky lookie," Brittany purred, her hands coming a little too close to my ass.   
  
Turning my head, I watched as Sophia face appeared around the shoulders of her 'friend.' They were dancing close, not as close as Brittany and me of course, for the virgin princess would never do anything like that, but it was definitely too close for my liking.   
  
"Looks like he recovered from his shock," Sean commented, holding a tall brunette, Emily I think, against him. "Should I send Jerry or..."  
  
I didn't stick around long enough to hear him finish the sentence. Extracting myself from the clawing hands of Brittany, I decided it was high time I had an out with Sophia Donner once and for all. Her disturbance of my equilibrium has got to spot. I can't afford to be always so on guard with her around. It's likely to send me around the bend.   
  
With so many bodies, it was hard to pick out a single scent from all those mixed and mingling together. But I would know hers without sight or sound if she were covered in mud, buried ten feet under and in a crowd of a thousand. Okay, that was a really disturbing and bad analogy.   
  
Coming closer, it was as if she sensed my presence and turned just in time to pin me with those dark serious eyes of hers. There was something about her eyes, even behind those glasses, that just always made me want to swallow my tongue. They were luminous, windows to that pure soul of hers. It was frighten sometimes to think that anyone could be that innocently beautiful.   
  
No words were really needed, and I certainly didn't offer any. Sending her date a look that probably frightened him worse than seeing wolves, I pulled Sophia away. She squirmed, trying to get out of my grip but it was a pointless attempt, even she knew that.   
  
The night air was refreshing cool and dangerously sobering to me. What was I thinking, dragging her out here like that? Half the younger pack saw it and probably knew what it meant. I had as good as proclaimed her mine. I wonder if Sophia realized the significance of it? And if she did, what must she be thinking of me now? 


	6. The Uncertainity

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
Acknowledgement: The wonderful people that created "Wolf Lake." Too bad the executives decided to take the wonderful story off TV land. But at least we can keep it alive in our own minds.   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17. This rating may change in the future if I feel that this needs a little more something, so you are forewarned.  
  
Author's Note: My apologies for always taking so long to update this story. But I can only write when the muses inspire me. I'll try to be better at it. And thank you to those of you that e-mail me to get my butt in gear on this story. You have not been ignored. Hope you all enjoy the story. I'm not sure where this is leading but I think it's going to be an interesting ride, hope you all follow along.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until that moment, I don't think I fully understood what the word 'manhandled' meant. The nerve of the guy, dragging me out here like I was so sort of subservient underling that catered to his every whim as all the others, no pun intended, did. Did he think I'm that bimbo blonde that hangs on his every move?   
  
Yet, even as all the curses for the way that son of a bitch treats me runs through my mind, I can't help but feel just a twinge of thrill. Don't get me wrong; I'm not the kind of girl that gets off on guys beating the shit of them. But there is something to be said about men that have a sense of being, a presence that just makes you sit up and take notice. Men like my dad, like that detective that's looking for Ruby Cates, like Mr. Cates, like... like Luke.   
  
There, I've said it. So I'm definitely and infinitely attracted and fascinated by the guy, so what? It's not like anything could ever come of it. He's the head of the brat pack and I'm... I'm still just a meager human in their eyes. I am not one of them and as far as some of them are concerned, I'll never become one of them.   
  
That's it! I've had it. I may not be one of them, but I sure the hell won't be treated like I'm less than them.   
  
"Get your hands off of me," I jerked back, but his grip was strong, stronger than mere human. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He didn't answer me; I didn't think he would. The way he simply pulled me along, like a dog on a leash, no pun intended yet again, I had a feeling that his mind was not completely there. Something was lurking in the shadowy recesses of his brain that he has yet to share with me, and probably didn't even have anything to do with me at all.   
  
Half dragging, half carrying me, he got me behind the bleachers of the football field, where we were pretty much alone. For a few seconds, I felt some apprehension. I was completely isolated with a guy that could easily chew off someone's head if he wished, literally and figuratively. But logic reinserted itself into my mind and I realized this probably had something to do with Dave. I was dancing too close to the guy and that 'others' were watching.   
  
How very predictable! Because I haven't moved pass the age where I could change, I'm still one of them, but not one of them. And Dave? Well, Dave is definitely not one of them and that means I can't be with him until 'they' are sure.  
  
Great, just perfect! I'm about to get the we-have-to-be-careful lecture from the biggest immoralist in town and there really was nothing I could do about it. Well, I least I can get in some kicks while I still can.  
  
"Are you done with this caveman routine? Cause I'm not about to stand here and let you hit me over the head with a big rock or something like that." I was getting good at these snide remarks now a day. It was the only weapon I have available to me, given that I have no fangs or claws.   
  
When Luke turned around to look at me, I was startled first by the total lack of anger in them. And second by the complete uncertainly that I have only witness in relation to him once. Good God, he looked almost...scared. Whatever anger I felt was override by the total concern I felt. That sweet kicked-puppy look always got to me. "Luke, what is it?"  
  
He shuffled his feet slight, a sure sign of nervousness. This did not bode well.   
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Who was it you were with this morning?" The question was definitely asked out of sheer frustration and I was unsure as to whether or not I should answer it. "Sophia?"  
  
"Is this why you dragged me out here for? To interrogate me over the people I come in contact with?" I wasn't sure if I should get mad at him for scaring me, laugh at the ridiculous situation or sigh and be resigned to the fact until I reach my majority of eighteen I'm under a microscope. I think resignation would be the way to go, at least for now. "If you must know, your sister's fiancée decided to ask me a couple of question and commiserate over the fact that we're both the products of parental cops."  
  
He nodded and shuffled his feet some more. Okay, apparently that wasn't really the question that was to be asked. "I ordered the others to back off."  
  
"Back off?" Clarification was definitely necessary.   
  
"Your date," he murmured. "I told them not to go near him."  
  
"Good," I nodded, confused over this little display of... I'm don't know what it is. "I'd be pretty unhappy if I went back to the dance and found him dismembered or something."  
  
"We're not going back in," Luke announced suddenly and grabbed my hand again. "I... We need to have an out."  
  
The mood swings of this guy is just enough to make my head spin. "Luke..."  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Sophia!" He looked positively harassed.   
  
"Do what?" I asked, not all together sure I'm going to like whatever answer he has for me.  
  
"This!" He pointed to the space between us. "I can't keep going in circles with you and still keep everyone in line. Look what happened today! Look what Richard ended up doing cause I got distracted!"   
  
That certainly got a reaction from me. Clinching my teeth, I put in real effort into keeping my temper under tight reins. "Are you blaming Richard's bad behavior on me?"  
  
He ran a hand through that wonderfully cool hair of his. "Yes... I mean, no! I mean.... Oh never mind!" Throwing up his hands, he began to pace in a tight circle around me, like a hunter circling in for the kill. Okay, bad correlation. He stopped several time to stare at me, as if trying to seek the answers for the question on his face in my eyes.   
  
"What is it Luke? What is wrong with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was wrong with me? That's a damn good question! What the heck is wrong with me? What is it about this girl that always manages to make me less sure of myself? It's as if some spirit haunts me when she is around, making me three times the fool.  
  
"You can't be with him," I stated quietly, not sure which part of me is saying that, the alpha male or the guy that's seeing green every time another is with her.   
  
"Look, I wouldn't tell him about you guys even if I wanted to. There are certain things in this world that are best left unsaid and I think this could be just such one," she rubbed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know why you guys can't just accept that even if I don't care two figs about the rest of you, I would never betray my dad's secrets."  
  
She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. I couldn't care a flying rat's ass about whether or not she told her pretty boy, he could easily be silenced with a good nip at the throat. Hell, I know I should care if she told others, especially if she doesn't turn but... Looking at her, those big liquid chocolate eyes... She wouldn't tell, if not for our sake then for her dad's.   
  
"You still can't be with him," I stated again softly, hoping that she didn't see the real reason behind my insistence. Anyone she even thought about being intimate with, I'd have to kill. I won't have a choice in that.  
  
There was sigh that came deep from somewhere inside of her, something thing that bothered me more than I cared to admit. She was hurting. "Fine."  
  
"Sophia," I reached out, my hand taking her arm, gently this time.   
  
"What?" Her eyes held that warily glance.   
  
"I...."  
  
"SOPHIA!"   
  
Eyes that went wide told me that she had been as surprised as I was. It wasn't often that anyone got to sneak up on me. Granted, Sheriff Donner had been down wind of me but still, he's footsteps should have given him away. Unfortunately, I was too preoccupied with his daughter to have noticed him. See, she's making me vulnerable even now.   
  
Stalking over to us, I realized, maybe for the first time, that from this angle and with the shadows around us Matthew Donner was a very dangerous man. My father once told me that there had been a time when it looked as if him and Donner would be the front-runners as the next alpha. But then a woman came along, a human woman that stole Donner's heart and soul. And the rest, as they say, was history.   
  
Unfortunately, 'history' came in the form of one Sophia Donner. Her father's pride and joy, the apple in his eyes, the sparkle in his heart. And wouldn't you know it, Sheriff Donner also happens to hate my gut. Just swell.  
  
"Sophia, what are you doing here?" You know how they say in the books that someone could be staring daggers at someone? Well that's how Matthew Donner was looking at me. I should have been six feet under but instead I'm standing there feeling rather exasperated by the fact that he interrupted what could have been a very decisive moment in my life.   
  
"Daddy," Sophia looked about as frustrated as I was feeling at the moment. No doubt, she wanted to finish this almost as much as I want to. If there is one thing I know about Sophia Donner, it's that she's no coward. Facing things head on is a trait that I have always admired in her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came around to patrol the area after the game, as I always do." The lines on Donner's face were a sure indication that he did not like seeing his precious daughter with the clan alpha's son. "I thought you came to the dance with David?"  
  
"I did... I am here with David," Sophia said, slicing me with her eyes. "Luke just needed to talk to me for a moment and now I'm going to go back into the dance and be home well before curfew."   
  
The hint of a smile graced the sheriff's face. I can tell by the way Sophia was dimpling up to her father, she knew exactly which buttons to push and which strings to pull. Women often played men like finely tuned instruments and Sophia certainly has talent for it. She certainly plays me well enough. "Go back in then."  
  
She glanced at me for a moment. "Okay, Daddy." She smiled and leaned up to kiss the man on the cheek. Even something as innocent as a parent-child kiss on the cheek send a spearing hot jealousy through my veins. Definitely need to get some control back here.   
  
Taking a few breaths, I missed seeing Sophia going back to the dance until I realized that I was alone with Matthew Donner, one of the few men that I should undoubtedly be warily of. For a moment, all he did was stare at me, watching me in that same way that my father sometimes watches the pack. Dangerous man? It doesn't even begin to cover it.   
  
"Sheriff," I nodded my head. The man was my elder; I learned my manners well enough. I may not always be the nicest guy around and sometimes I just don't bother trying. But right now... Well, let's just say that pissing off Sophia's father would probably be a really dumb move, especially when the gossipmonger of the school put out the word. By tomorrow, there wasn't going to be one person in the pack that doesn't know about my claim on Sophia Donner. I doubt her father is going to take too kindly to that.   
  
"Stay away from my daughter, Luke." There was a seriousness in the Sheriff's eyes that I hadn't seen before, something that disturbed me. It wasn't like this is the first time he's told me to say away from his little girl, but this was the first time that I had seen it without my usual attitude and his anger. There was almost a fear there; I fear that I didn't quite understand. "I want you to stay away from Sophia, Luke. She's different, not like you and me. I do not intend to see her hurt in any way."  
  
I always knew that my parents loved me, the way a parent should and do. But the kind of pressure that Matthew Donner must be under, watching if his only child would become like him or his beloved wife, and having to mitigate between the reaction of the pack and his own must be killing him. "I don't plan on hurting her."  
  
For a split second a glow came in his eyes, the hair on the nape of my neck stood up in attention, a sure sign of the rise in energy levels that a change creates, but it was gone before I could even blink. If not for the goosebumps still on my arms, I could have swore that I had mistaken. From everything everyone tells me, Donner has turned in eighteen years, since his marriage to his wife. But it appears that the rumors could be wrong. "I don't plan on hurting her."  
  
"Then stay away from her," he said again. He came closer, his dark eyes intense with all the protectiveness of a father. "She's not one of your little play things and it's going to stay that way."  
  
"Sheriff..."  
  
"My daughter is off limits, Luke. Do we understand each other?"   
  
I wanted to say no, for my own sanity's sake. But I wonder if I could say no. "Only if she doesn't turn."  
  
That must have hit something in Donner's heart. "She's not going to."  
  
"You sure about that?" I asked, hoping, praying that he'd say no.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on whose looking at it, he didn't answer. With one more glance at me, he turned and walked away. What I had said obviously bothered him. He was a father that wanted the world for his child. If she turned, he'd have no choice but to keep her here, in this little town where we can protect our own. Donner would have no choice but to keep her here, even he could not violate the edict of the pack. And she'd be mine. But if she doesn't turn...  
  
I couldn't even think of it without cringing. If she didn't, I'd lose her. She'd go away and never come back to this place. And who would blame her? And no doubt, my mother or father would forbid me from being with her, if her dad didn't make sure of it first. Either way, if she didn't turn, I'd lose. And how can I live with that? 


	7. The Confession

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
Acknowledgement: The wonderful people that created "Wolf Lake." You guys just gave me a wonderful reason to stay home and curl up with blanket and the remote.   
  
Note: Hooray! Wolf Lake is back and it's better than ever! I knew there were some people out there in TV network land that had good taste. Now if only they'd bring back UC:Undercover.   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17. This rating may change in the future if I feel that this needs a little more something, so you are forewarned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My room was designed years ago by my mother, just before I was born. It was pink and white with lots of ruffles. It looked like a really bad Barbie funhouse nightmare. But because my dad was...my dad. And for the longest time he wouldn't let me change it. I think it gave him comfort to remember that Mom had designed the room for me. She was around for so short of a time after I was born. And while I really hate to admit it, I did feel like my mom was with me when I look at the faded rosebud wallpapers and gold trimmed furniture. Over the years, I've made plenty of changes to it but essentially, it was still the same room mom had designed.  
  
I don't know when it became my sanctuary; probably around the same time all the scrutiny stared. I must have twelve or thirteen at the time. I didn't quite understand it at first, all the constant eyes on me everywhere I went. Then one night, Dad got upset and called Mr. Blackstone over and they talked. Okay, it was more like my dad yelling about everything that was happening and Mr. Blackstone simply nodding his head and making some vague comments about bats, flies and other critters of the night. The whole town was watching me; waiting to see if my 'tinted' blood would make me weak, hold me back from the potentials I could have had. Whatever, like being on all fours is all the glorious!  
  
The afternoons spent in my room became more frequent as more eyes watched me. Sometimes, when I'm feeling especially down, I thought I saw eyes even here, in my own little corner of the world. But whatever the others may be, they can't see through walls. But they certainly can climb through windows though.  
  
And that would be how Lucas Cates ended up in my room in the middle of the night, after our little less than productive talk earlier tonight. It really was frustrating talking to him at time; he's so evasive, like there's something there to hide. Okay, to be fair, everyone has something in their lives that they'd whether not have the world at large know about and the wolf clan certainly does have a lot of secrets to hide. But still...why did he have to pull that James Dean rebel without a cause crap? The guy can certainly give this girl insomnia.   
  
I went to bed thinking that everything would just be so much better in the morning. I could have easily forgotten the whole stupid incident and moved on.   
  
Two in the morning, I wake to find sensual brown eyes staring at me from two feet away. Had I been a weaker female, I would have screamed and fainted dead away. Thank goodness my eyes are so terrible that I really couldn't see much until I got my glasses on. At which point, enough time had past that I got myself under full control.  
  
"Luke," I hissed angrily. He had invaded my sanctuary! How dare he! "What the heck are you doing here?!?"  
  
His eyes were steady. "I came to see you."  
  
For a moment, that simple statement gave me pause and made my heart flutter just a little faster. But then I mentally slapped myself. I'm not some stupid fair tale/soap opera princess; guys don't say romantic things like that to me. Especially with me sitting there covered from head to toe in flannel pajamas. The boy was obviously lacking major sleep. "It's two in the morning, shouldn't you be in your bed?"  
  
Something that was close to a smirk came and went rather bitterly. Then he turned those big eyes of his toward me with the kind of look that one could only describe as intense. "I'd rather be in your bed."  
  
Was it possible for something to feel angry and embarrassed at the same time? I didn't think it was possible for a human to have such conflicting emotions existing at the same time. But then, as they keep pointing out to me, I'm not completely human. And since he was sitting on my comforter, I couldn't help myself. "Technically you are."  
  
Okay, wrong thing to say. His eyes glowed in the darkness for a moment then flickered out as he turned his head. Somehow or other, I always seem to forget that being a wolf adds to that uncontrollable hormone surges that all teenagers supposedly gets. I guess pushing Luke when he's in a mood was probably not a good idea. I don't really think for a moment that Luke would ever push the issue on me but.... I was frightened for a minute as he clinched his hands shut for a moment then let go. "Sophia, there's something you need to know."  
  
That certainly got my attention. The boy is either annoyingly arrogant or dangerously moody all the time, hardly ever this deep toned serious about anything. What ever it was has certainly captured his attention more than he was comfortable with, I can see that. "What is it? And why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow morning to tell me at school?"  
  
"It would have been too late by then," he still had his face turned away so I couldn't see his expression. But there was enough in his tone to make me very, very nervous. More than once he's pulled stunts that were less than wise. I can't help but think of all the worse case scenarios that could have happened within the last couple of hours.   
  
"I'm not going to like what I hear, am I?" Maybe that was a stupid and possibly trite question to be asking at a moment like this. Kind of like watching a movie and watching the heroine run to the back door even knowing that's where the killer is always coming from. But hey, no one ever said that I was original. Plus he was freaking me out just a little too much for me to think completely straight at the moment. It is two o'clock in the morning after all.   
  
He gave a weak smile. I could have imagined it but I thought for a moment that he looked almost regretful. "Probably not, especially after what I tell you how that's going to effect you in the overall social circles."  
  
Okay, the boy definitely needs some sleep cause he's making no sense at all. And I know that if he was in this kind of mood earlier, God knows that he's been up to then. "What does that mean?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even with Donner's warning ringing in my head, I couldn't stay away tonight. If Matthew Donner found me anywhere near his house at this time of night, he was likely to shoot first and ask questions later, if he bother to ask questions at all. Every father's nightmare, a guy in his little girl's room, in the middle of the night no less.   
  
For a Sheriff, and an obviously over-protective father, his house was pathetically easy to break into. Sophia's room may have been on the second floor but there was a nice cover porch with a sloping roof to jump right on to. She had one of those old fashion windows that slide up smoothly with white glazy curtains drifting in the fall breeze.   
  
She looked like sleeping beauty. Maybe my mother was right, I was a romantic at heart. How pathetic is that?!? But even the most cynical jackass in town would have to admit, she looked so incredible... innocent in her virginal white bed. I wonder if her hair was as silky smooth as it looked away the pillow. I wonder if it would tickle if it were spread across my chest? Or would it be... Okay, time to get my mind away from there if I am to get through this night.   
  
I swear to whatever gods you want to believe in her eyes have the power of a punch behind it. I always felt like a simple glance had the ability to steal the breath from me. Even misty from sleep, it had the ability to make me catch my breath and forget my purpose for being there.   
  
And her teasing tone, it makes me wish that...that...that she would just turn already! God, she's going to hate me when she find out. And as much as I don't want to tell her, I can't let her find out from someone else. She'd definitely hate me then. And I can handle anything but that.  
  
"Sophia..." I don't think I've been this nervous since my father took me to task over letting a party by the East shore get out of hand. That bomb fire could have done some real damage.   
  
"Luke, whatever it is, just spit it out." She looked more frightened than irritated. Perhaps my hesitation was doing too good of a job preparing her. She positively reeked with caution. "I can take it."  
  
"I wonder about that," the words were muttered but the sentiment was there. God, how do you ell someone you pretty much branded them to the world?  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm some little doll that needs to be taken care of," the anger in her eyes stopped me short. The little feminist inside of her was showing its colors. And usually I enjoy seeing that spit and fire she displays when she's into the equal rights stuff but now was not the time.   
  
"Sophia, tonight I did something that was probably pretty stupid." There, I admitted it to her. Okay not quite but closer than five minutes ago. No one ever told me how hard it was to deal with women, not even Ruby.   
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head; I could only imagine what kind of prank she thought I had pulled once more. "What did you do? And are you going to get caught?"  
  
"Nothing like that," okay it was truth time. "Tomorrow morning, you are going to hear some pretty bizarre things and I want you to keep in mind that I didn't do it on purpose but it had been done and it stands."  
  
Did I mention that she had an incredibly expressively face? All the confusion just raced across her features two seconds before the words left those full lips. "What things?"  
  
My slightly warped sense of humor chose that exact moment to rear its ugly head. "You're definitely going to have a really hard time getting dates from now on."   
  
Okay so I'm a complete and utter coward when it comes to all the emotions-crap, I'm a guy, it's definitely expected of me. There ware moments where I wish I could be just up front with her, just simply say something that doesn't have to be filtered through the big-bad-wolf thoughts. Unfortunately, I think my father trained me too well from the crib.   
  
"Luke!" Sophia's eyes were wide and confused, maybe even a little scared, but they were definitely asking for answers. "What did you do?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and steeling myself for the slap across that face that may come at any moment, I looked her straight in the eyes.....and nearly lost my breath. She really did have very sinfully soulful eyes. No, no, no...I have to tell her. "By tomorrow morning, every teen clan member is going to know that you are mine."  
  
If it was possible, her eyes went wider on her face in shock. Then her brows came down quickly. "What do you mean 'yours?'"  
  
"Mine, Sophia," I honestly didn't know how better to explain it and obviously I'm not doing too great of a job right now. "Mine."  
  
"Yours?" Her angry was beginning to replace the smell of confusion in the air. "Excuse me, but we hardly belong in the dark ages. I don't belong to anyone, much less you." Boy, when she gets her back up.... "And why in the world would anyone think that I would belong to you? Who told them such a thing?"  
  
I wonder if she swings with her left hand or right. "I did."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC 


	8. The Knowledge

Eyes of Brown.... Or is it Green?  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are recognizable and I certainly don't own the show. Don't sue me cause all you're going to get is lent, and not much of that either.  
  
Summery: Life is hard enough as a teen without in the problems of being wolf.  
  
Acknowledgement: The wonderful people that created "Wolf Lake." You guys just gave me a wonderful reason to stay home and curl up with blanket and the remote. Hooray for Wolf Lake, making its return to prime time TV as 'bad' as ever!   
  
Rating: R for restricted under 17.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know how they say that people can be petrified with fear? Well, I'm beginning to think that people can have the same condition with it came to shock. For example, right now I've pretty much been frozen in a state of complete disbelief. If it weren't for the fact that he was staring at me with eyes that were a little too serious and intent to be a laughing matter, I may just think that he was yanking my chain. Unfortunately, like many of the cruel totally unfunny things in life, I'm afraid that I was not going to wake up and find this all just a nasty nightmare.   
  
"You want say that again?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that what I'm hearing was not correct and that Luke Cates has not completely flipped out. Cause there could be no other explanation to what I just heard. Unless my ears have gone as bad as my eyes sight....  
  
"I told the others that you were mine."   
  
Okay, there goes that last shred of hope that I wasn't even aware had been in my mind. And unbelievably, a teensy tiny bit of me was thrilled with the fact that Lucas Cates, the tormentor of my dreams and nightmares, felt something for me. Some small flicker of feeling that would make him say something so outrageously romantic. Only in movies and TV dramas do you hear about people proclaiming someone as their own out of love and jealousy and ... But the logical, reasonable, and right now terribly outraged rational side of me wanted to scream at him for his presumptuous....   
  
My dad once told me that I should learn all sorts of things so that I can do what's not expected. One of the reasons he taught me how to play ball and shoot left handed when everyone knows perfectly well that I'm right handed. Built up some pretty impressive muscles as a result.   
  
I watched, a little shocked at my own impetuosity, as Luke ran his tongue along the inside of his no-doubt stinging cheek. I wonder if his face felt as engulfed in pain as my hand did. It certainly didn't seem like it. In fact, it looked as it barely fazed him as his had was only turned a fraction of the way.   
  
His eyes were glowing yellow when he turned back to me. The mild tone in which he said, "I was expecting the right," almost threw me for a loop that I was totally unprepared for.  
  
That irritated me more than having such a non-reaction to a slap across the face. I swear the boy can give lessons on how to baffle a girl. "Sorry to disappoint."   
  
"I'm never disappointed where you're concerned." I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, especially since he wore that smile of his, the one that made me want to crawl into his lap and forgive him for the....  
  
"Care to explain why you would spread such a ridiculous rumor? That I'm somehow...." I couldn't even finish the thought without all sorts of wrong thoughts jumping into my mind, demanding my absolute attention to my heart. "WHY!!!"  
  
He shrugged. Simply shrugged! I would have gouged his eyes out then and there in frustration. The man was impossible to figure out if one was to even attempt the impossible. One minute he's like your best friend, all cute and sweet and oh-so charming. The next he is the nightmare that continues on day after day, night after night, fantasy after fantasy.... God, I can't let me do this to me. I can't let me dominate my mind, my heart, and my very soul. He's trouble, more than trouble; he's Lucas Cates, son of the Alpha. And me? I'm just... just a half-breed.   
  
"Luke, do you have any idea what you've..."  
  
"I don't regret it if that's what you're getting at," he's reply came sharply. Those glowing eyes made it difficult to look him in the face, in the eyes for anything other than the truth. He wasn't lying, that much I knew for sure. "You're mine, Sophia. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Oh god, those words were like daggers at my heart. They were both wonderfully thrilling and painfully dreadful. Why was he doing this? Didn't he know that kind of consequences that my father had to face for marrying a non-wolf? Doesn't he realize what he's own father would do to him - to me - if world got out and.... What am I saying?!? I can't let him get away with making such an egotistical, male chauvinistic comment.   
  
"I am not yours," I spat back, careful to keep my voice down so as not to wake my father. God, I can just see my dad's reaction if he was to come in here and caught Luke with me. There would be blood aplenty then. "I am a free human being and not anybody's property."  
  
"You are not human, Sophia. You're one of us."  
  
"Not yet I'm not and from everything that is..."  
  
"You are! You have to be." He grabbed me so fast that I didn't even have time to react. God, his eyes, they were like little lantern in the dim lighting of my room. And for a moment, I was so afraid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would smell the fear in her. The moment it came, I knew that I had gone too far. If nothing else, the girl knew how to push my buttons. How could she even doubt that she's one of us? Everyone knows that Matthew Donner was one of the strongest there was, a real contender where the powers of the clan laid. Sophia was his daughter, no way in hell she wasn't going to take after her father. NO WAY!!! I won't believe it for a second.   
  
"You're going to change and then everyone will know that you're one of us," I said it slowly, carefully, willing her to understand it and accept it as the truth. There was once somewhere that I heard a proverb about believing something to make it come true. I had to believe, and I had to make her believe.   
  
"Luke, you're scaring me." Her voice said the words but her eyes; they were already regaining that sense of power in them. I could already smell her fears retreating into the back of her mind. The strength in her was amazing to witness. "Let go of my arms."  
  
For a perverse moment, I was tempted to hold on just to see what she'd do. But I let go, knowing that if I didn't, I may never be able to do so. "There are things within the clan that you don't know anything about."  
  
She was eyeing me cautiously. "Why don't you tell me about them then? Maybe then I'd understand why you'd tell such an outrageous lie."  
  
A lie she says. Yeah, I guess in her eyes it would be lie. There was no doubt in my mind that she probably thought at one point in time that I was just toying with her. That would have been the impression that she got, the one that I had carefully cultivated for her and the rest of the world. And as easily as I can lie to others, I cannot do so to myself. God, it would be so much easier if I could lie to myself. But proclaiming her mine, that's no lie. I can feel the truth of it in the fibers of my being.   
  
I saw her jerk in reaction a split second before I heard it. The sounds of feet landing on soft carpet two or three rooms away, a good five hundred feet if I didn't miss my guess. The Sheriff!  
  
She pushed against my arm, urging me to go before her father finds me there. The panic in her eyes got me to move, for I didn't want to leave until we had finished out talk. But knowing that she was frightened of the consequences of what would happen if her father found me there, I slipped quietly out the window, the same way I came in from.   
  
The night was chillingly invigorating. I waited by the tree stump underneath her window, careful to stay down wind so not to alert the Sheriff of my presence on his estate. Pausing, I wonder if Donner was going to sense my scent within Sophia's bed. Any male worth his lick of salt would no doubt have. But I have to wonder if all the....  
  
It wasn't until the lights went on, then off, in Sophia's room did it hit me like a bolt of lightning. Sophia knew of her father waking in his room before I did. She had heard him leaving his bed, from two doors down. Either she had almost god-like hearing or....  
  
There was no doubt in my mind that the grin that came onto my face was wide enough to be almost manic. How could I have missed it?!? All those little tale-tell signs were there if I had only been watching for them. What I had perceived as watchfulness had been nothing more than her wolf senses slowly emerging.   
  
School courtyard, she always knew when to turn in time to catch my eyes. In the forest, she knew we weren't just any old wolves roaming the forest. Did my jealous green eyes made me blind to what was right in front of me?   
  
Sophia Donner, the one girl in the world that had the power to make me weak in the knees, was beginning her change. So happy was I that I could have howled at the full moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
The End? 


	9. The Sequel

Due to the recent surge of demand for this story to continue….  
  
WOW, I honestly didn't think so many people would read this story much less want to see it continue. I am truly humbled by this. Thank you so much.  
  
And to show you how much I appreciated everyone reading this story, I created a sequel of a sort. Please follow the tale to "The Normal Life," currently in the works but definitely posted for your enjoyment. Thanks for all the support; I really do appreciate all your wonderful encouragement.  
  
Long Live Wolf Lake!!!  
  
Your #1 fan,  
  
Didi 


End file.
